Caste System
The Gem Homeworld maintains a strict caste system in which each Gem has a specific, predetermined role and position in the social pyramid. Under this system, each Gem type has their own purposes and privileges. Because the functionality of the Gem empire relies so heavily on each Gem adhering to their purpose, any Gem that deviates from their intended purpose, whether intentionally or not, is severely punished for it. Due to its isolation for over five thousand years, the residents of Mars have mixed views regarding the Homeworld caste system. In general, the Watchers and Martian Loyalists continue to enforce it, Pink Zirconia's and Chameleon Diamond's courts have spurned it completely (as have independents), while the Progressives are in between. This list is organized by the status and importance of the Gem types on Homeworld, in descending order (that is, higher-ranking Gems are listed first). Gems that have been modified are listed by their initial Gem type, and most canon Gems are omitted to prevent bloating. Elite Gems The elites are rare and highly valuable Gems that are given control over other Gems or even entire fleets. The generally accepted honorifics for elites are "your clarity" or "your luster" depending on the type. Gems that belong to an elite are expected to refer to their owner as "my (Gem type)". Diamonds Diamonds are the matriarchs of Gem Homeworld, forming a group called the Great Diamond Authority. All other Gems look up to them as their leaders. They are responsible for not only the creation of colonies but the creation of other Gems--they alone create a vital ingredient in the process. Fittingly, they are known for their sheer size and incredible abilities compared to other Gems. Disrespecting a Diamond is a very serious offense, potentially punishable by death. The proper honorific for a Diamond (aside from addressing them by full name) is "my Diamond." Because of their status and the sheer amount of resources needed, the method through which to create a Diamond is a closely-guarded secret of the Authority. So far, the only known non-Diamond to successfully create a Diamond is Chrysolite, and even that was through modifying an existing Gem. Known Diamonds * White Diamond: The leader of the Great Diamond Authority--and, by extension, the highest-ranking Gem to exist. White Diamond determines and enforces the laws all Gems must follow. Even the other Diamonds are obligated to obey her and adhere to her standards. She has the ability to control other Gems, turning them into her puppets. * Yellow Diamond: The commander-in-chief of Homeworld's military. She is lower-ranking than White Diamond, but was of a higher rank than Pink Diamond. As a military-oriented Gem, her abilities are very combat-based, and she is able to interrupt a Gem's form with ease (either with brute strength or a form of electric beam) * Blue Diamond: The overseer of Homeworld's diplomacy. Her status on Homeworld is equal to Yellow Diamond's. Her most famous ability is that to manipulate the emotions of others, forcing them to feel whatever she's feeling. * Pink Diamond: By far the smallest and lowest ranking member of the Diamond Authority. She was the head of Homeworld entertainment prior to her "shattering," with Earth being her first and only colony. Her abilities revolved around the manipulation of life, through methods such as healing and phytokinesis. ** Steven Universe: The half-human son of Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz, he is considered to be a Diamond himself and would eventually be credited for bringing about Era 3. * [[Chameleon Diamond|'Chameleon Diamond']]:''' A Diamond created by Chrysolite from an unknown pre-existing Gem. Despite technically being a Diamond, she is not considered a member of the Diamond Authority--partly because of her synthetic nature, and partly because the Diamond Authority isn't even aware of her existence. Beryls Beryls are elite Gems whose purpose depends on the specific type. Their appearances and abilities vary drastically, the only similarity different beryls have being their status. '''Goshenites Goshenites are administrative Gems that are second only to White Diamond in rank. Very little is known about Goshenites and their abilities, though they are known to command fear among their subordinates and even other Beryls. Due to her seclusion, nearly all of White Diamond's colonies are managed by Goshenites. Emeralds Emeralds are commander Beryls similar to Hessonites, known for being in charge of large fleets. Regarding authority, Emeralds are considered second only to their Diamonds. They are known to be cerebral, though their unique abilities aren't well-known since their status rarely requires them to fight for themselves. Known Emeralds * Emerald: A disgruntled Emerald that was assigned to be the overseer of Yellow Diamond's Martian outpost. She abandoned Mars when ordered to evacuate. Her current status is unknown. Morganites Morganites are Beryls that work as aristocratic artists and choreographers, valuable enough to be given Pearls and Ruby guards. However, they have been required to take up other jobs since Era 2, as interest in "frivolities" declined with Pink Diamond's absence. Aquamarines Aquamarines are elite scouts that are responsible for seeking out potential colonies and reporting them to their respective Diamonds. Consequently, they are known for their keen memory, small and agile bodies, and flight capabilities. Era 1 Aquamarines have telekinesis, though Era 2 Aquamarines don't and instead are given wands with tractor beams to simulate this ability. Known Aquamarines * [[Aquamarine|'Aquamarine']]:''' An Aquamarine among the Gems that initially scouted Earth to determine its potential as a colony. She eventually defected and became a cave rock. Garnets Garnets are elite Gems put in charge of large groups of Gems and even entire fleets. Their exact purpose depends on their specific type. '''Hessonites Hessonites are elite commanders put in charge of entire armies. Needless to say, however, they are lower in rank than Emeralds. Known Hessonites * Hessonite (Mars AU): The former leader of the Progressives. Similarly to the canon Hessonite, she fought for Homeworld during the Rebellion, though with ordinary Quartz soldiers. She eventually got stranded on Mars against her will, but continued to lead her otherwise disillusioned soldiers through the Progressives. Melanites Melanites are chief enforcers, responsible for monitoring Gem activity on a large scale and making sure dissidents are dealt with. Known Melanites * Melanite: A Melanite responsible for enforcing the law on Earth in its early days of colonization. She lost all her enforcers to defection and was soon forced to work alongside Hessonite instead of her intended purpose. Pyropes Pyropes are architects, designing every detail of every building constructed for the Gem empire, all the way down to the interior design. Unlike most red/pink aristocrats, their role hasn't changed much since Pink Diamond's "shattering," simply because buildings are a necessity even without a demand for the arts. Demantoids Demantoids are the heads of Gem technology, managing large groups of Tourmalines and Peridots. Most of the tech Gems use, from limb enhancers to destabilizers, was designed by Demantoid Garnets. Benitoites Benitoites are elite administrators that receive and process information on star systems, planets, and other astronomical bodies. They study data gathered from potential colonies and show the best options as suggestions to their Diamonds. Known Benitoites * Benitoite: A Benitoite assigned to oversee White Diamond's outpost on Mars. She abandoned her post and went rogue after Mars' abandonment. Goldstones Goldstones serve as the judge and jury in most court cases, particularly less serious cases that aren't worth the Diamonds' time. They have enough authority to single-handedly manage an outpost. Known Goldstones * [[Blue Goldstone|'Blue Goldstone']]:''' A Goldstone that was assigned to be the overseer of Blue Diamond's outpost on Mars. She would organize trials for captured Crystal Gems during the Rebellion. She eventually got stranded on Mars and became the leader of the Martian Loyalists. Howlites Howlites are elite priestesses whose purpose is to rehabilitate and re-indoctrinate otherwise functional Gems that defect from their purpose--namely, higher-ranking Gems that aren't so easy to replace. Though they "correct" Gems from all the Diamonds, they are exclusively found in White Diamond's court. '''Known Howlites * Howlite: A loyal servant of White Diamond since the early days of the Diamond Authority, Howlite got stranded on Mars during the Rebellion and became the leader of the Watchers. * [[Pink Howlite|'Pink Howlite']]:''' A Howlite formerly serving White Diamond, she got accidentally modified during the Rebellion and fled underground. Turquoises Turquoises are scholars responsible for recording Homeworld's history. Because they have perfect memory and an inability to lie, they are forbidden from talking with most other types of Gems, especially when their accounts conflict with the official story. '''Known Turquoises * Mojave Turquoise: A Turquoise that defied Homeworld and joined the Crystal Gems, eventually being willingly modified to repair a severe crack in her gemstone. Sapphires Sapphires are a rare aristocratic Gem prized for their ability to predict the future with great accuracy, using an ability unique to Sapphires dubbed "future vision." The exact nature of their future vision, as well as any unique abilities they may have, depends on their color. Known Sapphires * [[Yellow Sapphire|'Yellow Sapphire']]:' A strategist formerly working for Hessonite who used her future vision to determine an ideal course of action. She was brought to Mars against her will during the Rebellion, and is now considered a member of the Progressives. * [[Purple Star Sapphire|'Purple Star Sapphire]]:''' A Sapphire that was part of Pink Zirconia's entourage. She is considered part of Pink Zirconia's Court. Greater Cubic Zirconias Only four Greater Cubic Zirconias were ever made due to their initial purpose. Cubic Zirconias once had a much higher rank on Homeworld, second only to the Diamonds. During Era 1, these elite Gems would advise their respective Diamonds and even serve as their representatives when the Diamonds couldn't be somewhere. However, the "shattering" of Pink Diamond caused the expansion of the Gem empire to slow down to a crawl, eliminating the Zirconias' original purpose. Now the "Greater Zirconias" are almost strictly in charge of Homeworld's spy ring. The extent of their abilities is unknown, but they are known to have enhanced shapeshifting, much like Lesser Zirconias. '''Known Greater Zirconias * White Zirconia: Formerly White Diamond's assistant, White Zirconia was reassigned to aid the other Diamonds--especially Pink Diamond--after White Diamond replaced her with a mind-controlled Pearl. She is now exclusively the head of the Zirconia spy ring. * Yellow Zirconia: A Zirconia originally made to serve as Yellow Diamond's assistant. Even before the Rebellion, she had very few responsibilities due to Yellow Diamond's insistence to do things herself. She is now White Zirconia's second in command. * Blue Zirconia: The only Zirconia that occasionally still takes up her original purpose, due to Blue Diamond's emotional state as of Era 2. However, she is still primarily a leader of the Zirconia spy ring. * [[Pink Zirconia|'Pink Zirconia']]:''' The inspiration for the Zirconia spy ring and effectively the reason Zirconias still exist to this day. She "snapped" shortly before Pink Diamond's "shattering," and randomly fled to Mars where she has stayed since. Moonstones On Homeworld, Moonstones serve as doctors, having the ability to "bandage" cracked gemstones and gradually heal them. Unlike Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond's healing, this process takes several weeks, and the Gem is often left physically scarred. For this reason, Moonstones exclusively heal elites and other valuable Gems that aren't easy to replace. '''Known Moonstones * [[Moonstone|'Moonstone']]:''' An elite stranded on Mars by the Rebellion, she is now a member of the Martian Loyalists. Azurites Azurites are high-ranking scholars that specialize in politics. Their main purpose is to consider and suggest changes to the laws of Homeworld. However, since even the Azurites themselves rarely see a need for change, they spend most of their time congregating in spires and sharing ideas. Jades Jades rank higher than most Gems but lower than other aristocrats, and likely hold a diplomatic role. They are the most diverse singular type of aristocratic Gem, with green Jades being higher-ranking than other variants. Scapolites Scapolites are researchers that specialize in Kindergarten creation and development. In recent years, Scapolites have not only designed the infamous Cluster, but also worked on plans to make all Kindergartens more efficient despite the resource deficit. While Scapolites can occur in nearly every color, most of them are yellow. '''Known Scapolites * Scapolite: A Scapolite that was the superior of Chrysolite; she turned a blind eye to her experiments until the Peridot attempted to pseudomorph herself. Currently she lives on Mars. Pezzottaites A "cousin" of the elite beryls, Pezzottaites are rare and highly valuable scouts, valued especially for their inability to be influenced by illusions or affected by most other Gem abilities. In the Gem empire, they guide soldiers or entire armies through unfamiliar locations. Known Pezzottaites * Pezzottaite: Formerly belonging to Pink Zirconia, she now works with Chrome Tourmaline for the Progressives. Lapis Lazulis Lapis Lazulis are terraformers that use their hydrokinesis to help build colonies--namely, by carving ravines for use as Kindergartens or moving entire bodies of water to more convenient locations. They are high-ranking enough to appear in Blue Diamond's court. Known Lapis Lazulis * Lapis Lazuli (calf gem): A Lazuli assigned to Earth's colonization. She joined the Crystal Gems and later abandoned them for unknown reasons, fleeing to Mars. Soldiers, Guards, and Enforcers Due to the often militant nature of the Gem empire, a large number of Gems are tasked with filling the armies and enforcing the strict laws of Homeworld. Topazes Topazes are elite guards meant for vital areas (such as the Diamond extraction chambers) and occasionally sent on special missions that require their strength and intellect. While only yellow Topazes have been seen, it is speculated that they may come in other colors. Obsidians Obsidians are elite enforcers that use their telepathy and raw strength to sniff out and subdue criminals. They are also responsible for interrogations and punishment, being big and strong enough to crush a Gemstone in one hand. During the Rebellion, while Gems of all types rebelled, Obsidians had a notoriously high defection rate, due in no small part to their ability to read minds. Known Obsidians * Basalt: An extremely defective Obsidian intended for Pink Diamond. She was stranded on Earth after the Rebellion as a cave rock. * Fireworks Obsidian: An Obsidian that was part of Pink Zirconia's entourage, and one of the few Obsidians sent to Earth that remained loyal to Homeworld. She was stranded on Mars after the Rebellion and is considered a member of Pink Zirconia's court. Quartzes One of the most diverse Gem types, quartzes are relatively common soldiers. Their exact purpose depends on the type of quartz. Agates Agates are quartizine commanders, put in charge of ordering around other quartz soldiers and leading them into battle. They also work in areas where the strength of a Quartz is necessary but a high-quality Agate is preferred over a common Quartz, such as a Diamond's entourage or a vital resource mine. Known Agates * Crazy Lace Agate (Facet-7N Cabochon-15): A slightly defective Agate made for Yellow Diamond and eventually transferred to Pink Diamond. She was stranded on Earth after the Rebellion as a cave rock. Chalcedonies A defensive variety of high-ranking quartz that, similar to Agates, specialize in leading other Quartz soldiers into battle, though without the commanding edge. While not as highly valued as Agates, they are still a valuable type of Quartz. Known Chalcedonies * Tiger's Eye: A Chalcedony that was under Hessonite's command. She has taken Hessonite's place as the leader of the Progressives in her absence. * Carnelian: A Chalcedony previously under Crazy Lace Agate's command. She was added to Hessonite's ranks after the Agate disappeared, and is now a member of the Progressives. Jaspers Jaspers tend to be slightly taller and stronger than other varieties of Quartz, including some Agates. They are the bruisers of the Gem army, meant to take--and give--a serious beating. As such, they are less valuable than Agates or Chalcedonies, but still prized over other varieties of Quartz. Known Jaspers * Red Jasper: A member of the Progressives. In The Forgotten Planet, she is seen guarding the entrance to The Fortress. Herkimer Diamonds Herkimer Diamonds are elite Quartz soldiers made specifically for White Diamond and her subordinates. They are relatively slim and weak, but make up for this with unique abilities not shared by any other Quartz type; for example, they can leech strength off of other Gems. While it isn't unheard of for a Herkimer Diamond to appear on the battlefield, most of them serve as bodyguards for White Diamond's elites. Due to their ability to drain physical strength from other Gems, every Howlite has at least one Herkimer Diamond in their entourage. Known Herkimer Diamonds * [[Herkimer Diamond|'Herkimer Diamond']]:' Howlite's personal bodyguard and assistant. She is considered a member of the Watchers. * [[Red Crackle Quartz|'Red Crackle Quartz]]:''' Formerly belonging to Pink Howlite, she got modified just like her superior. She joined the Crystal Gems shortly after, but disappeared shortly before the Rebellion ended. '''Citrines Citrines are an elite variety of Quartz soldier used by Yellow Diamond and her elites. They are presumably stronger than most other Quartz varieties, but they are just too common to compare in rank to Agates. Blue Quartzes Blue Quartzes are a variety of Quartz soldier made exclusively for Blue Diamond. Due to her diplomatic role, these soldiers are relatively weak, though still stronger than more common types of quartz. Amethysts Amethysts are a type of Quartz soldier that is relatively common, especially in the courts of Blue Diamond and (formerly) Pink Diamond. As such, they aren't typically meant for the battlefield, instead serving as guards and workers. Known Amethysts * Amethyst (Nose Gem): An Amethyst made on Earth for Pink Diamond. She was put under Crazy Lace Agate's command before her disappearance. At some point during the Rebellion she fled to Mars under the guise of being relocated, joining the workforce in Yellow Diamond's outpost. She is currently considered a member of the Progressives. * Orgonite: An Amethyst that Chrysolite attempted to pseudomorph into an Onyx. It went wrong, leaving her a Gem type that does not exist outside of modifications. She was the first Gem that Chrysolite ever pseudomorphed, and the process caused her to lose all memories of her previous life. Other Quartzes There are many Quartz foot soldiers that don't fit into any of the above categories. Other Known Quartzes * [[Smoky Quartz|'Smoky Quartz']]:''' A Quartz soldier that is a member of the Progressives. In The Forgotten Planet, she is seen guarding the entrance to The Fortress. Malachites Malachites are small, mid-rank scouts that have the capability of flight. They're specifically designed to seek out specific resources, or hide in wild areas and watch for hostile organic life. They are often put into armies, but they are also often used by scientist Gems such as Demantoids and Scapolites, due to their inherent curiosity. '''Known Malachites * [[Bluebird|'Bluebird']]:''' A Malachite that Chrysolite attempted to pseudomorph into an Azurite. It went wrong, and turned her into an Azurite-Cuprite (or Bluebird). Like many early pseudomorphs, Bluebird lost all memories of her previous life. Lesser Cubic Zirconias Lesser Zirconias are spies, using their enhanced shapeshifting to blend into groups of more common Gems and watch for dissidence. '''Known Lesser Zirconias * Cubic Zirconia (Facet-7X4H Cut-3EJ): A Lesser Zirconia assigned to search Earth for viable Gem emigrants. While originally made for White Diamond, she almost exclusively spies on Yellow Diamond's subjects. Chondrodites Chondrodites are grunt-level soldiers slightly higher in rank than Rubies. Like Rubies, they are somewhat weak on their own compared to other Gems, and often fuse with other Chondrodites on the battlefield. Known Chondrodites * Chondrodite: A Chondrodite made in the Emergency Kindergarten alongside Quartz soldiers. She is currently a member of the Martian Loyalists. Rubies A distant "cousin" of the elite Sapphires, Rubies are common grunt-level soldiers, generally used as bodyguards or cannon fodder, that are valued for their obedience and little else. Rubies are seen as stupid, incompetent, and expendable by most other Gems, a stereotype that often proves itself true. They always travel in groups, as a singular Ruby is considerably weak by Gem standards. Known Rubies * Ruby Fusion: A fusion of four separate Rubies. She is currently a rogue Gem on Mars. * Ruby Quartz: A Ruby that was pseudomorphed into a Rose Quartz. She currently is a member of Chameleon Diamond's Court. * Garden Rubies: An unknown number of Rubies were made for service in Pink Diamond's outpost on Mars, where they reside to this day. Pink Zirconia has been known to encourage Purple Star Sapphire to socialize with them in the hopes she'll eventually find a fusion partner in one. Bluebirds Bluebirds, or Azurite-Cuprites, are a type of defective Azurite that appear due to impurities, however slight, in their Kindergarten's terrain. Thus, they are expected to appear in all Azurite Kindergartens made, regardless of their quality, and Homeworld has given them a purpose out of necessity. They often have weak flight capabilities and are put to work as scouts. However, since they are considered defective, their ranking in the Homeworld hierarchy is so low that even a Ruby can boss them around without repercussions. Workers Workers are lower-ranking Gems that generally lack individual power and don't normally partake in combat but still have important jobs on Homeworld. This includes building, maintenance, and civil service. Nephrites A "cousin" of the elite Jades, Nephrites pilot the drop ships used to colonize planets. While their abilities are unknown, corrupted Nephrites can spit a highly corrosive acid. They are known to form familial bonds with their crewmates. Their rank is similar to that of Zircons or Graphites: they are high-ranking enough to directly serve and talk with their Diamonds, but lack any power themselves. Graphites Graphites are a middle-class Gem, similar to Zircons or Nephrites. Not including the Diamonds themselves, Graphites are the only Gems allowed to communicate with Turquoises. This is because they, similar to Turquoises, are responsible for recording Homeworld's history. However, rather than simply record the true story like Turquoises, Graphites are to rewrite history as needed, altering or omitting events that paint the Diamonds in a bad light (such as the Rebellion). All their work gets proofread by the Diamonds themselves, meaning that failure to properly rewrite events can be punishable by shattering. They also are sent to different Gem-controlled planets to determine if suspicious reports are actually accurate. Because they are the closest existing "relatives" to Diamonds outside of the Diamonds themselves, Chrysolite studied these Gems during her experiments. Zircons Zircons are middle-class Gems that function as lawyers on Homeworld, defending or prosecuting criminals at trials. They have no control over which trials they take part in, or which stance they are to take, instead being assigned by their superiors. Each court case is very important to them--not just because they were made for their job, but because they can be shattered over one bad trial. Known Zircons * Purple Zircon: '''A Zircon that defended captured Crystal Gems during the Rebellion. Due to the anarchic nature of postwar Mars, she currently works as an advisor and bookkeeper. Tourmalines Tourmalines are a variety of technician that specialize in Gem technology. To this day on Homeworld, Gem tech is built and maintained by Tourmalines. Generally, smaller types of Tourmaline are more intelligent (and therefore, more valuable) while larger Tourmalines are often used as secondary guards. '''Known Tourmalines * Chrome Tourmaline: A Tourmaline made for White Diamond that got stranded on Mars. She currently works for the Progressives, making Gem-powered contraptions for them to use. * Schorl Tourmaline: A Tourmaline that worked for Aquamarine before the two became cave rocks. Peridots Peridots are technicians that manage Kindergartens. Their abilities are very utilitarian, such as walking up walls without equipment (i.e. to check on incubating Gems). Known Peridots * Chrysolite: A Peridot that secretly went rogue after witnessing the Rebellion firsthand. She experimented with gemetic modifications before accidentally breaking herself in a self-experiment. * Dot: A defective Era 1 Peridot that was a test subject for early limb enhancers. She fled to Mars in a panic as soon as the Rebellion started and has stayed there since. * Peridscha: An Era 2 Peridot that befriended and was later pseudomorphed by Chrysolite. She currently lives on Mars. Magnetites Magnetites are communications operators, managing most of Homeworld's communications lines (the main exception being the Diamond Line). Known Magnetites * Magnetite: A former Martian Loyalist that became a member of Chameleon Diamond's Court. Rutiles Rutiles are low-level entertainers that travel from planet to planet to improve morale. As of Era 2 and the decrease in demand for entertainment, Rutiles have more commonly taken up scouting and piloting roles on Homeworld. Known Rutiles * [[Rutile|'Rutile']]:''' A former Crystal Gem that was hypnotized by Howlite. She is currently a member of the Watchers. Bismuths Bismuths are builders intended to construct temples, spires, and arenas for the elite. Consequently, they are durable and have the ability to easily manipulate their physical forms to suit the task at hand. Tourmalinated Quartzes A hybrid Gem, Tourmalinated Quartzes are construction Gems that work alongside Bismuths. They can create a strong and durable silk that is used to reinforce buildings and, occasionally, defending themselves and others from threats. They are considered ugly, having multiple pairs of limbs or eyes. '''Known Tourmalinated Quartzes * Tourmalinated Quartz: A Tourmalinated Quartz that works in The Palace. Servants Possibly the lowest castes are the Gems whose sole purpose is to cater to the every whim of their superiors. Their status is so low that Homeworld law considers them to be objects. Pearls Pearls are handmaidens coveted by the elite. Most, if not all, Pearls are custom-made for their owner, to the point that a Pearl's owner can give them commands that they are literally incapable of defying. While generally an elite commodity, Pearls can be given to any non-servant Gem as a reward for a great service to Homeworld. Known Pearls * Baroque Pearl: Blue Zirconia's Pearl. As requested by her owner, she was deliberately made with a defect that left her completely mute. * [[Lavender Pearl|'Lavender Pearl']]:' Pink Zirconia's Pearl. She's treated more as an equal than a servant. * [[Peacock Pearl|'Peacock Pearl]]:' A Pearl originally given to Chrysolite for her services to Homeworld during the Rebellion. He is now considered Chameleon Diamond's Pearl despite not truly being owned by anyone. * [[Yellow Sapphire's Pearl|'Yellow Sapphire's Pearl]]:''' A Pearl belonging to Yellow Sapphire. She has formed a strong companionship with her owner, and occasionally fuses with her in secret. Corals A close "relative" of the Pearl, Corals are small Gems that serve as maids, able to manipulate their physical forms to suit a variety of tasks. They are seen as ugly, but have the ability to turn invisible so that they can go about their jobs without "ruining" the appearance of the structures they're maintaining. '''Known Corals * Coral: A Coral that works in the Fortress. She is often seen around Melanite. Stones As a catch-all group, the appearance and roles of Stones vary drastically, ranging from servants similar to Pearls or Corals to being literal objects. Most Stones were created directly by one of the Diamonds for use as personal servants, though they can also be an unwanted byproduct of Gem production. Pebbles Tiny Stones that initially served as Pink Diamond's chambermaids. They have surprisingly adept building and sewing skills which they use to carry out the desires of other Gems. The term "pebble" is used as an insult by some Gems, implying that Pebbles have become more of a common staple on Homeworld since the Rebellion and their original Diamond's absence. Comby A Stone that is kept in Blue Diamond's extraction chamber. True to her name, Comby resembles a giant comb, and is used by Blue Diamond to groom herself. She also provides basic entertainment, singing to her Diamond while being used. Statues A variety of Stone that serves a decorative purpose. They resemble sculptures or murals superficially, but are distinguished from inanimate artwork by their gemstones, and from Gem-powered objects by their lifelike behavior (such as blinking and speech). It is unknown whether their bodies are made of light or actual stone/metal. Known Statues * [[Marble|'Marble']]:''' A sentient statue that serves as a decoration in The Palace. Obsolete or Unfit Gems The Homeworld caste system just doesn't have room for every Gem. There are a number of "off-color" Gem types that can't fit--or maybe never even have fit--into the system. As a result, these Gems are considered unneeded and may even be shattered on sight. Nacres Nacres were a predecessor of Pearls, similar in composition, that once served as servants themselves, but got replaced by Pearls due to Nacres needing to be created in pairs and Pearls being much more customizable. However, Nacres were kept around for millennia due to their unique abilities. They came in bonded pairs and served as living walkie-talkies, allowing high-ranking Gems to have a tamper-proof method of communication with their subordinates or other elites. Due to advances in Gem technology, Nacres are considered obsolete, and by the beginning of Era 2, nearly all Nacres were already bubbled or destroyed. '''Known Nacres * The Nacre Sisters: Two Nacres that were stranded on Mars as a result of the Rebellion. They've since been separated; one resides with other independent Gems, and the other serves as Howlite's servant. Rose Quartzes Little is known about this Gem type, since they were only ever made on Earth, and only for a very short period of time. Rose Quartzes were a defensive variety of Quartz made only for Pink Diamond. They were originally her elite soldiers (similar to Yellow Diamond's Citrines), but it is possible Pink Diamond also made them to make her alter ego seem less conspicuous. The vast majority of these Gems were sent to Pink Diamond's Zoo as guards and caretakers, with very few remaining on Earth (especially after the Rebellion started). After Pink Diamond's "shattering," Homeworld captured and bubbled every Rose Quartz they could, replacing those in the Zoo with other Quartzes (mainly Amethysts) formerly under Pink Diamond's command. The bubbled Rose Quartzes are currently stored in the Zoo, and are under the protection of Blue Diamond. Known Rose Quartzes * "Pink" Quartz: A Rose Quartz that was never bubbled due to a combination of her exceptional quality, her fierce loyalty to Pink Diamond, and dumb luck. She was a member of Pink Zirconia's entourage and later became a member of her court. Iron Roses A type of Gem made solely by Chameleon Diamond in Chameleon Diamond's Kindergarten, Iron Roses are a jack-of-all-trades Gem type specifically designed to take full advantage of Mars' limited resources. They are unknown to Homeworld, but would be considered unfit due to their inability to fill up a specific role and drastically varying appearances. Known Iron Roses * Iron Rose (shoulder gem): One of the earliest Iron Roses to emerge; they appeared in the background in The Forgotten Planet. Defective Gems Gems that were made incorrectly are considered defective. A defective Gem may look exactly like a perfectly functional Gem; however, they're often smaller, skinnier, or even mutated in appearance. Defective Gems are almost exclusively weaker than their counterparts and sometimes can't even carry out their purposes; for example, there's at least one defective Sapphire whose "predictions" are always on events that just happened, rather than what will happen. This doesn't mean defective Gems are completely excluded from the Homeworld hierarchy. For example, during the Rebellion, countless defective soldiers were made and kept to compensate for a serious shortage, and many of these defective Quartzes were kept by Blue Diamond for sentimental reasons. Meanwhile, Dot was kept as a test subject in preparation for a potential shortage of resources, while the conservative Martian Loyalists have allowed her to remain active due to her experience and diligence. Cross-Gem Fusions While fusions between Gems of the same type (especially soldiers) is accepted and even condoned, the fusion between Gems of different types is frowned upon, as it creates a Gem that doesn't quite fit into the caste system anymore. In addition, the resulting fusions are often considered hideous and disgusting, having multiple pairs of limbs or eyes. Modified Gems Main Article: Gemetic Modifications Modified Gems have had their gemstone irreversibly altered in some way, often (though not exclusively) by changing their Gem type from their initial model. Sometimes, this is during the process of incubation (as was the case with Tiger Iron), though it is more often after the Gem first emerges. These Gems are considered mutants and even monsters. Corrupted Gems Having mainly animal minds, corrupted Gems have no place in Homeworld's hierarchy. Because of the method of their creation, they don't exist outside of Earth. Pseudo-Gems Main Article: Pseudo-Gems Semi-organic creatures that so far are only known to be created by Pink Zirconia. They do not exist on Homeworld, and would not be treated as Gems if they were to appear. Clods Clods are underdeveloped Gems that emerged far too early, usually due to some problem with their Kindergarten. Similarly to corrupted Gems, they are more akin to animals than they are to typical Gems. Outside of the Kindergarten, the word "clod" is a derogatory term roughly equating to "idiot."Category:References Category:Characters by Gem Type